1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the explosives arts. More particularly, this invention relates to explosives utilized and confined in ordnance items. With still more particularity this invention relates to the prediction of the reaction of a munition or ordnance item exposed to intense heat such as heat generated in a fuel fire. Finally, this invention relates to a super small-scale cookoff bomb for predicting the time to cookoff and severity of the cookoff reaction of confined explosives such as explosives utilized in ordnance items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft carrier deck fires, which are often fed by aviation gasoline, have resulted in substantial loss of life and material damage to these capital ships. The readiness of ships suffering such fires to perform their mission has been degraded to varying degrees. Investigations have shown that aircraft carrier deck fires are exascerbated by the reaction of ordnance items which are often times found on and around aircraft parked and being armed on the aircraft carrier deck when a fire occurs. Fire suppression and fire fighting efforts are inhibited by the explosive behavior of such ordnance items. As a result, the need exists for ongoing efforts to modify the behavior of ordnance items, particularly guided missiles utilized on carrier aircraft, and/or to extend the time of their reaction in a fire.
One aspect of achieving the modification of the behavior of ordnance items subject to fire is the ability to predict cookoff parameters for the explosive confined within the ordnance. Ideally, the ability to predict the response of an ordnance item to a fire includes the ability to predict the reaction of the ordnance explosive to both slow and rapid rates of heating. Slow cookoff reactions and fast cookoff reactions for the same ordnance item can vary greatly in severity.
Previous devices for predicting the time to cookoff and severity of cookoff of ordnance items have necessitated the use of relatively large explosive samples. This relatively large sample amount has often precluded the mixing of the sample in the laboratory environment and has necessitated the existence of a dedicated small-scale processing plant in order to mix the necessary quantity of explosive. Previously utilized cookoff prediction devices, known as bombs to those skilled in the art, have, as a consequence of sample size, been heavy, somewhat unwieldy and have required a significant amount of time and a great deal of care in their assembly. The size and nature of the explosive sample previously utilized resulted in the incorporation of the explosive at a relatively early stage in the assembly of the device complicating both the assembly process and the handling of the device. Additionally, cookoff reaction prediction requires that a large number of tests be run on each explosive. In that cookoff bombs are destroyed during the course of each test, previous devices have proven both expensive and tedious to use. The need therefore exists for a device for predicting the behavior of confined explosives on a scale much smaller than is presently available.